¿Realmente está ocurriendo?
by Animaniaca3.0
Summary: Gaara siente algo raro por Matsuri y debe averiguar que es, para lograrlo va a necesitar la ayuda de sus hermanos, mientras intenta descubrir que le ocurre se enterara de muchas cosas que cambian por completo su manera de ver a la gente que lo rodea.
1. Pedir ayuda

**¿Realmente está ocurriendo?**

 **Pedir ayuda.**

Era un típico día en Suna, el kazekage se encontraba dentro de su despacho firmando papeles y asignando misiones, ya estaba harto de estar dentro de esas cuatro paredes pero lo que más lo agobiaba era una extraña sensación en su pecho, una sensación provocada por cierta kunoichi.

Dejo un segundo el papel que estaba revisando, colocándolo a un lado del el escritorio, luego se levantó de su silla para contemplar la aldea, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Gaara: "Debo dejar de pensar tonterías" Se dijo a sí mismos, mientras volteaba para ver hacia uno de los cajones de su escritorio.- ¿Qué me pasa?, si no es nada importante- Dijo, fingiendo indiferencia. Pero con un extraño semblante de preocupación, al mismo tiempo que volteaba la cabeza otra vez y cerraba los ojos.

Volvió a abrirlos solo para girarse nuevamente, pero esta vez con una expresión de curiosidad, quería saber que era exactamente lo que le hacía sentir el objeto que se encontraba en su escritorio.

Estuvo unos minutos observando ese cajón, cuando de repente mientras lo observaba a detalle, algo sucedió "jajaja" una pequeña risa se había reproducido en su mente, provocando que al Kage le recorriera un extraño escalofrío por toda su espalda, mientras su rostro adquirió un tono aún más rojo que su cabello provocando que volviera a voltearse.

Suspiraba agitadamente, estaba sonrojado y su frente estaba un poco sudada, cualquiera diría que el kazekague se había puesto nervioso. Al cabo de unos minutos, pudo controlar su respiración, volvió a voltearse solo para sonrojarse otra vez al oír nuevamente esa voz y sentir el mismo escalofrió de hace unos minutos, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior ahora no aleja su vista, sino que frunce el ceño como si estuviese molesto, cosa que sería muy intimidante para cualquiera que tuviera enfrente de él. Claro si no fuera que un intenso color rojo adornaba todo su rostro.

Gaara: ¡Esto es ridículo! Dijo, mientras apretó los puños y se volteaba totalmente, luego de decir esto se quedó parado en esa postura unos minutos, trago en seco y aun sonrojado se aproximó hasta su escritorio dispuesto a abrir ese cajón. Cuando por fin se había decidido a ponerle fin a toda esa molesta situación…

La puerta se abre rápidamente seguida por un estruendoso grito.

""""": -¡Hola Gaara, ¿Qué cuentas?!

Gaara quedo congelado en una posición poco común para él, se encontraba inclinado con su mano derecha ubicada en la perilla del cajón. La persona que se presento de tan inusual manera se queda perpleja al ver al líder de su aldea en tan inusual postura. Con los ojos abiertos como plato y una gota recorriendo la frente de la persona que acaba de irrumpir a la oficina del kage.

"""""": -"¿Heee porque esta así?"- se preguntó la persona asi mismo al ver al kazekage de esa manera. No que fuera raro que el líder de la aldea abriese un simple cajón pero lo que si llamaba la atención era la manera en la que se había quedado estático, pues el hecho es que siempre que el kage debía revisar algún archivo que se encontrara en su escritorio lo hacía de una forma un poco más "profesional", sentado y no encorvado como se encontraba ahora.

"""""": -¿Qué haces?-Pregunto luego de salir de sus pensamientos la persona que irrumpió, mientras que el kage recobrando su postura habitual de brazos cruzados y mirada seria.

Gaara: -¡Mnnnn, Espero que tengas una buena excusa para entrar sin tocar!- Contesto restándole importancia a la pregunta.

El hombre al ver el rostro serio del kazekage se dio cuenta que tenía que tener una buena excusa a la mano, el problema es que la verdad no tenía ninguna razón aparente para presentarse ante el líder de la aldea, solo había ido a pasar el rato.

"""""""": -¡Heeee bueno! -

Gaara:- ¡Kankuro! - Con una vos seria el kazekage se ase escuchar.

Kankuro: -¡Bueno, hermanitos veras yo….! - Kankuro ya tenía muchas gotas recorriendo su frente y las adornaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Gaara:- ¡Habla!- Era una mala situación Garra estaba poniéndose de mal humor.

Lo peor es que lo más seguro eres que no le molestaba que Kankuro entrara sin tocar, cosa que ya era habitual del marionetista, sino que hubiese visto lo que su pequeño hermano iba a hacer. Recordó esto mientras pensaba una buena excusa por la cual había entrado al despacho de su hermano, eso despertó su curiosidad.

Kankuro: -¡Ga….Gaara!- Percatándose de esa situación se dispuso a hablar, estaba muy nervioso pero se dio cuenta de que no era el único. Gaara se veía extraño. "¿Qué ocurre?" Se preguntó Kankuro con una expresión de curiosidad, con un los ojos fijos en su hermano.

Gaara:- ¡KANKURO!-

La voz aguda y molesta voz de su hermano lo regreso a la realidad, mientras que un escalofrió lo hizo pegar un pequeño brinco para terminar enderezándose completamente para luego frotarse la nuca mientras reía de manera nerviosa.

Kankuro:- ¡Solo venía a ver como estaba todo, qué tiene de malo, ¿Acaso interrumpo algo? Jajajaja! - abrió los ojos como plato cuando vio lo que había provocado su broma.

Garra estaba con la cabeza agachada e inclinada hacia un lado y a pesar de que esa postura era para que Kankuro no se percatara de su enorme sonrojo, no funciono.

Kankuro: ¿Gaara te encuentras bien?

El kage vio al marionetista con la cabeza aun inclinada, solo para responderle con un nada convincente Si, levanto un milímetro su cabeza para mirar de reojo a su hermano mientras recordaba una conversación que habían tenido hace un poco menos de un año.


	2. Comprensión

Olvide poner que continuaba, aunque creo que eso fue notorio, soy nueva en esta página y en verdad todavía nose como se usa, este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior pero espero que les agrade, bueno sin más que decir.

-Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

-¡ Dialogo.

-""""": Pensamientos.

 **Comprensión.**

 **Escena retrospectiva.**

Por fin había llegado a su casa luego de un arduo día de trabajo y para colmo en la aldea se estaba llevando a cabo un festival. El Kage incluso no podía creer haber podido llegar a su casa, por todo el alboroto que había.

Suspiro y sosteniendo su cabeza con cansancio dijo. -¿Festival de arena? debo haber estado loco para autorizar esta o fastidiado por la presión que el consejo le exigía. Que había que hacer algo para que la aldea de una mejor impresión al resto del mundo, que había que hacer algo para que la gente de Suna se divierta, que había que hacer algo para que la economía mejorara y traer turismo y BLA BLA BLA.

Harto de pensar en ello entro por completo a su casa dispuesto a comer algo.

Gaara:-¿Kankuro, Temari?-Llamo a sus hermanos sin obtener respuesta.-¡Deben estar en el festival!-dio un largo suspiro-¡esperaba que Temari me hiciera la cena, bueno ya no importa! se habría molestado por no tener nada en la mesa, pero sabía que sus hermanos habían tenido misiones muy complicadas esas últimas semanas y no solo ellos habían tenido días difíciles, el también, demasiadas misiones que asignar, muchas más que firmar, revisar y para finalizar los exámenes chunin se aproximaban. Era uno de esos momentos en los que hubiese decidido no convertirse en Kazekage. Recordó que la única razón por la que había terminado esa noche fue gracias a la ayuda de Baki y de Matsuri, que amablemente se había ofrecido a ayudarlo…-¡Mmm!- Ahora que lo pensaba Matsuri era muy amable con él, más de lo que se merecía según su opinión, claro que era su alumna pero no tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarlo con su trabajo, se dio cuenta que estaba pensando demasiado en eso, talvez ella era un ser bondadoso y punto, además si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Baki tampoco tenía la obligación de ayudarlo. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para dejar de pensar en esas cosas, ya había tenido suficiente trabajo por un día.

Gaara:-¡Espero que allá algo para comer aquí!-Se dirigió al refrigerador para ver si había algo que saciara su apetito,-¡Mnnn….una porción de okonomiyaki y 3 onigiri, para mí solo, creo que está bien! la comida y se fue al comedor.

Unos minutos después y luego de haber lavado el plato que utilizo, oyó la puerta de la de entrada abrirse, cansado se dirigió asía allá para recibir a sus hermanos, al girarse para quedar frente a la puerta vio a un Kankuro un poco…como decirlo… "alegre". Una sonrisa idiota adornaba el rostro del marionetista, junto con ella un pequeño sonrojo y GRAN olor a alcohol. El Kage veía a su hermano con una cara de asco y vergüenza.

Gaara: - "¿Por favor dime que no has hecho ninguna ridiculez en la aldea?" –Pensaba Gaara mientras veía el penoso aspecto de su hermano. Kankuro finalmente dejo de reírse solo y mirando a Gaara dijo alegremente.

Kankuro: - ¿Hey…. Hermanito que haces aquí?-

Gaara: - ¡Tenía entendido que esta es mi casa también! – dijo con vos austera y firme, su hermano abrió los ojos como plato y con una actitud digna del mejor ebrio del mundo se acercó a su hermano tambaleándose, Gaara dio un paso atrás al verlo acercarse, mientras que su arena comenzaba a revolverse en la pequeña calabaza que ahora portaba en su cintura.

Kankuro: -¿Quuuueeee… acaso crees que tee hare daño?-Dijo Kankuro resbalando las palabras. -¡Claro que no!-Dijo el Kage directamente.- ¿Entonces?-pregunto el marionetista con una cara de curiosidad. -¡Apestas!-Directo al punto como siempre Gaara. A Kankuro le costó procesar lo que su hermano le había dicho, unos minutos después lo vio molesto, se alejó de él, frunció el ceño e inflo sus mejillas. Gaara se esperaba que su hermano diera un gran y estruendoso grito, pero en cambio Kankuro dio un suspiro para luego sonreír tontamente.

Kankuro:-¡Bueno es verdad lo admito, bebí un poco jajajaja! Dijo rascándose la cabeza. Esta reacción provocó que su hermano lo mirara con ira y apretando los dientes.

Gaara:-¡Si sabias que apestas, ¿Porque te acercas?!- Kankuro deja de reír para mirar con tristeza al suelo. Kankuro:-¡Gaara…lo siento! sintió culpable, había ofendido a su hermano, aunque si se ponía a pensarlo el hedor que emanaba el marionetista era enserio insoportable, pero a pesar de eso no debió ser tan directo al expresarse -"realmente debo corregir el hecho de ser tan directo, como Kazekage debería pensar antes de hablar"- Se autocritico.

Suspiro resignado -¡Olvídalo ya no importa!- Kankuro levanto el rostro con una gran sonrisa -¡De acuerdo hermanito!- "hermanito" se repitió a si mismo con una ligera sonrisa, dejo a un lado el gesto de cariño de su hermano para concentrarse su apariencia.

Kankuro: -¿Qué?- Cuestiono al observar al Kage que lo veía detenidamente.

Gaara: -¿Que te paso?-Respondió con otra pregunta, sin apartar la vista de su hermano.

Kankuro: -¡E…e a que te refieres! Le pregunto el marionetista al Kage mientras se miraba buscado entre su ropa algo extraño.

Gaara: -¿No acabas de venir del festival?-. Kankuro: - ¡Si, si fui! ¿Por qué?- Pregunto mirando a su hermano menos. Gaara: -¡Estas limpio!- Dijo el Kage mientras con un dedo señalaba a su hermano provocando que este se pusiera rojo de rabia y vergüenza porque savia bien a lo que su hermano se refería, usualmente cuando salía con sus amigos o iba a una fiesta o festival, regresaba a la casa con la ropa rasgada y con heridas por haberse caído en alguna zanja o porque algún idiota (según su hermano) había comenzado una pelea. Kankuro: -¡Gaara!- dijo mirando a su hermano mientras apretaba los dientes con rabia y se acercándose de manera amenazante, Gaara sonreía arrogantemente por la reacción que había provocado en Kankuro. El marionetista se acercaba con las manos extendidas como si fuera a estrangularlo. Gaara: -¡Kankuro creo que el alcohol aún no ha dejado tu cerebro!- Dijo el manipulador de la arena.-¡Si estuvieras en tu juicio no te acercarías a mi amenazándome!- Kankuro:-¡Puede que no lo esté pero tú tampoco tienes el valor de matarme, talvez deberías beber alguna vez puede que así tendrías el valor de matarme o de hablar con una mujer!- "Eso estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar pensó Gaara con los puños apretados y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Quería ver si tenía el valor de matarlo? Deseaba demostrárselo porque no solo había cuestionado su valor también su hombría.

Gaara: -¿Se puede saber a qué viene ese último comentario?- Le pregunto en esa postura conteniéndose de no hacer realidad el deseo. Kankuro se detuvo de golpe frente a su hermano y exclamo con curiosidad.

Kankuro: -¡Me sorprende que te allá molestado eso!-. Gaara le respondió gritando con ira. Gaara: -¿A QUE HOMBRE NO LE MOLESTARIA?- En realidad el mismo Kage se sorprendió de su actitud, jamás le había importado demostrar que tan hombre era, creía que siendo un "Galán" como lo denominaban las chicas de la aldea era suficiente, pero que alguien cuestionara su valor ante estas, era muy diferente. El marionetista se sorprendió por la reacción de Gaara, entonces decidió calmar las aguas. Kankuro: -¡Disculpa Gaara no quise molestarte, solo estaba jugando!- .Gaara suspiro mientras la mirada hacia su hermano se relajaba. Gaara:- ¡Olvídalo, también lo siento no debí gritar!- Esto último lo dijo casi como un susurro que Kankuro pudo oír. Este mismo vio a hermano con ternura y dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Kankuro: -¡Si te sirve de algo estoy seguro que puedes tener a la mujer que quieras! Gaara: -¡Tenerla si, que me ame eso no es posible!- Dijo este con la mirada baja. El Kage creía que su hermano le iba a decir que si iba a encontrar a alguien o que lo que decía era verdad pero, no decía nada. Cuando elevo su cabeza vio a Kankuro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gaara: -¿De qué te ríes?- Vergüenza, esa era la palabra le había dicho a su hermano mayor algo muy penoso y este solo se reía de él, volvió a bajar la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo patético que debía verse, una mano se apoyó en su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos, alzo su cabeza nuevamente para ver a su hermano mayor aun sonriendo. Kankuro: -¡Gaara….! Lo vio expectante Kankuro sonreía pero su voz se oía seria, Kankuro: -¡El truco de que alguien te amé es que tú primero ames a alguien, así cuando lo confieses tus sentimientos, se transmitirán a esa persona!- Abrió los ojos como plato al oír eso pero no dijo nada ya que su hermano no había terminado. Kankuro: -¡Aunque eso no siempre funciona, lo que usualmente ocurre es que te arriesgues a un rechazo!- Dijo mirando a su derecha con una cara de frustración. Quería golpearlo, Gaara veía a Kankuro con ira, como había pensado que Kankuro iba decir algo interesante.

Kankuro: -¡Pero…!- Volvió a relajar su mirada al ver la cara seria del marionetista, ya no portaba la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, dio un suspiro y abrió los ojos para mirar fijamente a su hermano. Kankuro: -¡El dolor del rechazo no es nada comparado al dolor del silencio!- Abrió los ojos como pato al escuchar esas palabras, estaba sorprendido, al observar fijamente a Kankuro se percató que la mirada del marionetista destellaban dolor y melancolía. No podía decir nada, jamás había visto a su hermano de esa manera, el mayor de los hermanos estaba sumido en pensamiento, en silencio, con la cabeza inclinada asía un lado y sin percatarse éste dejo caer una lagrima de sus ojos. Kankuro: -¡En verdad… el dolor es insoportable!-, Gaara: -¡Ka… Kankuro! Llamo a su hermano solo para no ser escuchado. Kankuro: -¡Bueno…!- Dijo alejándose de Gaara mientras daba un gran bostezo Kankuro:-¡HAAAA me voy a acostar, hasta mañana!- Lo último lo dijo alejándose mientras le daba una palmaba en el hombro a su hermano, que había quedado atónito por la situación que acababa de suceder, al salir del shock decidió ir a acostarse, sabía que no iba a resolver nada esa noche.

 **TAN TAN TAN**

 **Es todo por ahora prometo seguirlo. Saludos**

 **Continuara….**


	3. Confía en mi hermano

**Confía en mi hermano.**

A la mañana siguiente.

Gaara bajaba las escalas con su piyama puesto dirigiéndose a la cocina para desayunar algo, encontrándose en ella a Kankuro tomando un café, este mismo se veía algo pensativo ya que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de su hermano menor, puesto que siempre que se veían para desayunar Kankuro tenía la mala costumbre de gritar como forma de saludo, al darse cuenta que su hermano no se había percatado de su presencia decidió ser el que saludara Gaara: -¡Buenos días!- Kankuro pego un pequeño saltito al oír la voz de su hermanito, Kankuro: -¡E…e…A buenos días Gaara!- Elevo la cabeza y fingió una sonrisa, Gaara: -¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto preocupado mirando a Kankuro, a lo que este respondió luego de un gran suspiro, Kankuro: -¡Creo que te debo una explicación por lo de anoche! Gaara: -¡No tiene importancia estabas ebrio, además no es asunto mío! Kankuro hablo resignado, Kankuro: -¡No, tienes razón no es tu asunto pero, si mi dolor sirve para que no cometas mis errores, baldra la pena contarlo!- Todo esto lo dijo mirando hacia abajo con melancolía, Gaara no sabía que responder en verdad no creía que eso le incumbiera pero si podía ayudar a su hermano a desaguarse de lo que fuera que lo estuviese atormentando estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

Gaara: -¡Bien, deja que me haga un chocolate y me sentare para escucharte!- Kankuro miro a Gaara con algo de sorpresa y a la vez el otro hermano lo veía extrañado, Gaara: -¿Qué ocurre?- El marionetista movía su cabeza a manera de negación, Kankuro: -¡No…nada es solo que me sorprende que no tomes café!- Era verdad desde que se había convertido en Kazekage el café se había vuelto habitual, esto hasta que Matsuri le dijera que no era bueno para su salud beber tanto y que también se volvería dependiente del mismo por lo cual no podría dormir. En verdad no le importaba el hecho de volverse adicto había estado 20 años sin dormir podía pasar mucho más, ba en realidad avían sido 17 años ya que desde la extracción del Shukaku habían pasado 3 años, pero eso no importaba el hecho era que podía dormir cuando quería y no le parecía que el tomar café le haría cambiar ese privilegio, pero en verdad le gustaba que ella se preocupara por él y lo menos que podía hacer para agradecer sus molestias era dejar la cafeína por un tiempo. Volvió al presente para ver a su hermano que aún lo veía, expectante por una respuesta.

Gaara: -¡Decidí probar cosas nuevas!- Dijo seriamente dirigiéndose al refrigerador para sacar la leche, Kankuro solo levanto los hombros pensando que nunca podría comprender a Gaara. Este mismo se preparó su chocolate y se sentó esperando a que su hermano comenzara a hablar. El susodicho al ver que su hermanito se había sentado dio un suspiro girándose para verlo, cuando estaba a punto de hablar.

BANG!

Ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos al escuchar un estruendo.

"""""""": ¡Maldita sea! Grito alguien desde el piso de arriba, mientras los dos hermanos oían como alguien bajaba las escaleras corriendo mientras maldecía.

""""":-¡Es tarde, es tarde!- Gaara sonrió con diversión al ver a su hermana repitiendo esas palabras que le recordaban al conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, un libro que leyó como muchos otros que sus hermanos para que según ellos pudiera dormir. Suspiro con frustración al recordar toda la cantidad de libros que había leído y ninguno funciono.

Temari paso corriendo al lado de sus hermanos sin saludar o siquiera percatarse de su presencia, los 2 hermanos que estaban en la cocina vieron con los ojos bien abiertos como su hermana paso frente a ellos corriendo a la velocidad de un rayo, solo para regresar y pararse frente a ellos.

Temari: ¡Bu…bu…Buenos días! Saludo un poco agitada.

Gaara Kankuro: ¡Buenos días! Mirando con ojos bien abiertos.

Los hermanos se vieron por un momento y luego vieron a su hermana inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza preguntándose si esta solo había regresado para saludarlos o si se había olvidado algo.

Kankuro: ¿Temari te encuentras bien?

Temari: ¡Si…si ¿porque?!

Garra: ¿Por qué volviste, se notaba que tenías prisa?

Temaria: ¡Ah eso sucede que tenía que hablar contigo y como sé que siempre te vas tempano quería alcanzarte!-Temari al decir vio a su pequeño hermano con seguridad- ¡Hablando de eso, ya es tarde! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Garra: ¡Hoy es fin de semana yo no voy a ninguna parte!

Temari abrió los ojos como plato-¿Fin de semana?-Pregunto la rubia solo para recibir un movimiento de cabeza de sus hermanos como afirmación. -¡Ho…y yo que me había vestido para ir a trabajar!-Dijo con pereza – ¡Velo del lado bueno, como no tienes que ir a trabajar no llegaras tarde!- Kankuro observo con una sonrisa a su pequeño hermano que también sonreía con sus ojos cerrados, mientras que Temari lo veía con sorpresa, su hermanito acababa de burlarse de ella, se sonrojo e inflo sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que en este momento era la burla de sus hermanos.

Temari: -¡Bien ya que no tengo que ir a ningún lado! ¿Qué les parece si estamos un rato juntos? –Dijo esto junto sentándose al otro lado de la mesa donde estaban Gaara y Kankuro.

Gaara: -¡De hecho Temari, Kankuro y yo teníamos una conversación!- Dijo esto esperando que su hermana entendiera la indirecta, pero no funciono-¡Ha si y de que hablaban!- Pregunto curiosa.-¡No Temari veras…nosotros!-Kankuro: -¡Gaara !- trato nuevamente de explicarle pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.-¡No hay problema, Temari también debe estar al tanto!- Temari: -¿Que ocurre paso algo malo? suspiro y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Luego de unos minutos, Temari: -¡Esta bien…estabas borracho dijiste un par de tonterías! ¿Cuál es el problema?-Dijo con desinterés ante la situación, mientras que Garra suspiro con frustración "Bueno… no es extrañar que le reste importancia ya que Kankuro no menciono que al hablar de la situación derramo un par de lágrimas"

Kankuro: -¡No, no Temari no fue por el haber estado ebrio, sino por….!- Respiro onda y comenzó.-¡Cuando era niño y entrenaba solo en el desierto, un día se acercó a mí una niña rubia de ojos rojos…era verdaderamente muy bonita!-Esto último lo dijo con un leve sonrojo que provoco que sus hermanos también colorearan sus rostros,Temari:-"Es raro ver a Kankuro con un aspecto tierno"- Gaara: -"¿Por qué me dio pena esto?"-. Kankuro: -¡Bueno como decía!- Siguió hablando sacando a sus hermanos de sus pensamientos.-Para no hacerla larga, ella estaba hay porque también estaba entrenando, me pregunto si quería entrenar con ella y le dije que sí, seguimos viéndonos y entrenando por mucho tiempo y bueno ella comenzó a gustarme! Gaara no podía controlar la pena que le causaba oír esas palabras tan dulces de su hermano, no porque a él le avergonzara su hermano sino que al no saber que se sentía amar a alguien el hecho que Kankuro expresara sus sentimientos tan abiertamente lo hacía sentir incomodo, a diferencia de Temari que estaba sonrojada, pero lo veía expectación esperando que Kankuro continuara.

Temari:-"Que lindo mi hermanito está teniendo su propia historia de amor"-Kankuro:-¡Iba a decirle lo que sentía pero la guerra comenzó y las siguientes conversaciones que tuve con ella fueron de trabajo, así que ya no pude decirle nada!- Temari:- ¿Y porque no se lo dices ahora? ¡La guerra termino hace años!- Gaara y Temari vieron como el rostro de Kankuro que se hundía en una gran sombra negra, provocando que ellos también relajaran sus miradas. Kankuro:-¡Iba a hacerlo Temari, le iba a decir que la amaba pero en la guerra ella murió!- Dijo esto último entre lágrimas y pocos segundos después Gaara:-¡Kankuro!- Tal como la noche anterior, trato de atraer la atención de su hermano, no sabía porque pero sentía un gran dolor en su pecho.

Garra y Temari se acercaron a Kankuro uniéndose en un abrazo, cuando se separararon, Kankuro pudo ver como sus hermanos lo veían con dolor eso lo hiso sentir un poco patético, tanto que se levantó de forma brusca dándole la espalda a ambos que lo veían con curiosidad por su reacción, se quedaron en silencio, ninguno quería romper el silencio por mas incomodo que fuese, Kankuro: ¡Esto es patético! Dijo con ira por sentirse humillado, El menor de los hermanos de la arena no sabía que decir, el no creía que su hermano fuera patético pero no estaba seguro de cómo hablar en ese momento por suerte su hermana se encargó de devolverle el sonido a la conversación.

Temari: -¡No eres patético pasaste por algo horrible, si la persona que amara también muriera estaría destrozada!-Gaara vio a su hermana un con una expresión de tristeza ya que si el jamás podría amar entonces nunca sentiría ese dolo, pero extrañamente se sentía un poco aliviado al saber que jamás tendría que pasar por eso y también sentía culpa de pensar así.

Gaara: -"Ya me duele la cabeza… las emociones son muy complicadas"- Temari lo saco de sus pensamientos. Temari: -¡Esa chica era tu persona!- Gaara y Kankuro: -¿Qué?- Ninguno de los dos hermanos entendió lo que la chica quería decir, Temari:- ¡Si la persona que tu amabas, en el mundo solo hay un gran amor!- El joven de la arena miro a su hermana con cierto disgusto tras esas palabras, prácticamente le estaba diciendo que el amor de su vida ya no estaba y que ya jamás sentiría eso de nuevo. Gaara vio que su hermano bajaba la cabeza con dolor, iba a reprocharle a su hermana por sus dichos pero en ese momento su hermana decidió proseguir.

Temari: -¡Pero eso no quiere decir que tú no puedes volver a esta con alguien! Kankuro levanto la cabeza y miro a Temari a los ojos. Kankuro: -¡Si Temari eso es justo lo que significa!- Temari: -¿Quieres decir que luego de 3 años no has sentido nada por nadie? : -¡Soy humano hermanita, por supuesto que he sentido algo por otras chicas, pero…cada vez que pienso que podría tener algo con otra chica siento como si la estuviese traicionando! : -¡Kankuro!- Temari veía a su hermano con mucho dolor y tristeza no sabía que más decir.

Gaara: -¡No creo que la estés traicionando!- Ambos hermanos vieron al menor con curiosidad. Temari: -¡Gaa…Gaara no te ofendas pero creo que… no eres el mejor para hablar sobre esto!, Gaara: -¡Temari! La mayor de los hermanos quedo callada al oír la voz áspera de su hermanito. Gaara: -¡Sé que no soy el más experimentado en este tema pero creo que debería dejar de ser egoísta! Ninguno de los hermanos entendió lo que quiso decir Gaara. Kankuro:- ¿Qué?, ¡De que hablas, no estoy con otra chica por respeto a ella!-, Gaara: -¡Si, entendí y creo que eso es egoísta!- El kazekage decía estas palabras con una expresión totalmente fría en su rostro como solía hacer cuando tenía que asignar una misión, Kankuro estaba rojo de furia, su pequeño hermano se burlaba de él.

Gaara vio con mucha seriedad a su hermano, Gaara: -¡deja que te pregunte algo Kankuro!, Kankuro: -¡Dime! Respondió el marionetista con los puños y dientes apretados, Temari veía a ambos chicos sabía que si Gaara seguía actuando así Kankuro no podría contenerse y se armaría una gran problema. Gaara: ¿Dime que hubiese pasado si tu hubieses muerto y ella no?- Ninguno de los dos hermanos entendió la pregunta pero Kankuro ya no tenía ganas de soportar las "tonterías" de Gaara. Kankuro: -¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO, QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA? Temari: -¡Kankuro!-, Temari ya no sabía que hacer quería calmar las cosas, Gaara: -¿Si tú hubieses muerto te gustaría que ella se quedara pensando solo en ti, o querrías que siguiera con su vida?-.

Ambos hermanos quedaron en shock ante la pregunta del menos de los tres, Kankuro: -¡Gaara!- .Gaara: -¡Para mi es algo egoísta que solo piases en lo que tu deseas en lugar de lo que ella creería!-Kankuro vio a su hermano directo a los ojos, Kankuro: -¡Pero Gaara yo nose si ella me amaba!- Gaara: -¡Eso no importa, tú eras importante para ella es suficiente para que quisiera lo mejor para ti, si sigues pensando en ella y no continuas con tu vida estoy seguro que estarías yendo en contra de sus deseos!-, pero noto la expresión de Kankuro no cambiaba, Kankuro: -¡Pero yo no quiero olvidarla!- Gaara: -¡Y no tienes que!- Los otros vieron al menor, Gaara: - ¡No te digo que la olvides solo digo que encuentres a alguien a quien puedas transmitirle ese sentimiento que te invade!-Kankuro no podía comprender a su hermanito, Gaara le estaba diciendo ¿Qué estuviera con una chica mientras pensaba en otra?, al notar que su hermano lo miraba con desconcierto trato de explicarse. Gaara: -¡A lo que me refiero es que considerando sus sentimientos asía ti, ella quería que buscaras a alguien con quien ser feliz hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse!-Gaara: "Que estoy diciendo", El menor de los hermanos agacho la cabeza apenado por lo que había dicho y la manera tan seria en la que lo dijo, las palabras de dolor de su hermano y su declaración de amor a alguien que ya no estaba lo habían conmovido a tal punto de querer consolarlo, tratando de comprender sus sentimiento y lo que el aria si estuviera en esa situación pero termino hablando para el de forma "Cursi" por lo que decidió no seguir hablando, pero cuando parecía que la conversación había terminado Kankuro se acerca a su hermanito y le da un gran abrazo, desconcertando totalmente al Kazekage, Temari le dio una pequeña sonrisa a sus dos hermanitos mientras que Kankuro le susurro a Gaara por lo bajo, Kankuro: -Gracias…es difícil seguir adelante pero tienes razón!- Se separó de su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una gran sonrisa que el menor no entendía porque la posaba, Kankuro: -¡Si te soy sincero jamás me había puesto a pensar que hubiera querido yo en su lugar, aunque ella no me amara yo querría que fuera feliz y estoy completamente seguro que ella querría lo mismo para mi… sé que nunca la olvidare pero debo seguir adelante por un tiempo!- Gaara y Temari vieron con mucha alegría a Kankuro, hacía mucho que el marionetista no se veía tan alegre. Luego de esto el ambiente se relajó y se pusieron a chalar todo el día de cosas triviales.

 **Fin de retrospectiva.**

Kankuro: -¡Gaara!- El llamado de su hermano lo hiso regresar a la realidad, se había quedado paralelizado recordando. Gaara: -¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa?- Kankuro: -¡Eso es lo que yo me pregunto!- El marionetista había visto todas las expresiones de su hermano mientras se acordaba, entre ellas sonrojos, sonrisa y una que otras expresiones de tristeza. Gaara: -¡Kankuro!-El mayor miro fijamente a su hermano Gaara:-¡Quiero mostrarte algo!- Estaba decidido, luego de recordar como su hermano se había "abierto" con él, aria lo mismo, abriría ese cajón y se desahogaría con su hermano.

Continuara….

Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero se me hiso largo :b

Espero que les guste, nos vemos.


End file.
